The Next Great Adventure
by sanitysugar
Summary: Harry is betrayed by the Ministry and decides to go on his next great adventure in the world of Supernatural. I basically suck at summaries, will be Slash.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a year after the final battle at Hogwarts and the wizarding world had officially turned against Harry Potter. It had started small, a few little articles in the prophet, some ministry slander. It was now a full accusation of Harry Potter, once considered the Savior of the wizarding world and defeater of Lord Voldemort, going dark. As usual there was no evidence to back it up and few people had even seen him after the war had ended and he had lost his two best friends Ron and Hermione but Rita Skeeter had done it again.

Harry had been traveling the world learning different types of magic and had only kept contact with a select few in Britain and wasn't surprised by the recent turn of events. He had just kept traveling until the Ministry decided to send Aurors after him a couple years later while he was in Ireland after having just finished learning about different types of potions made to be mixed with alcohol. He had quickly knocked them out and erased there memories of where he had been and used an untraceable portkey to go to one of his properties in China.

It continued like this for a couple more years until they started using more dangerous curses against him and he had been hit by a particularly nasty cutting curse and portkeyed away again. He had bled out on his floor thinking of how if he could do it all over again he wouldn't change a thing when he had woken up, still on the floor with blood around him. He hadn't even been out for a minute but there was no injury where his clothes had been cut by the curse, not even a scar. He felt something in his hand and looked at it to see the Elder Wand clutched in his fist. He noticed something else on his hand as well and saw the resurrection stone on a ring on his finger. Both items should have lost forever, the wand in splinters and scattered around the Forbidden Forest and the stone sunk at the bottom of the lake.

He got up went to bathroom to wash off the dried blood and incendio'd his clothes after he removed them. He cleaned up and changed quickly out of habit more than anything else and tried to sort through all the new information in his head. The Hallows had apparently chosen him as their master, all because he didn't want to be the Master Over Death he now was exactly that. The Elder Wand had sunken into him when he tried to put it down and the ring refused to come off. The invisibility cloak had been inside his vault at Gringott's but he had felt it sink into him when he had woken up. He was now stuck with the Ministry trying to kill someone who couldn't die or age anymore. _Fantastic,_ he thought, _as if there wasn't already enough in my life that fate hasn't messed up already, I get to be the only immortal person who doesn't want immortality. As if life for Harry James Potter couldn't get any more difficult. At least I was twenty five before I "died"._

Still the same thing kept repeating itself with Aurors finding Harry and Harry escaping every time without killing or actually harming the Aurors in any way. Harry had become quite proficient at wandless and wordless in his travels and with the Elder Wand apart of him it was easier than before. It wasn't long before his agelessness was noticed and and the groups kept getting bigger every time they went after him until he was hit again with the same cutting curse and they waited for him to die before leaving. Except they didn't expect to see the wound close before their eyes and they fled to report before Harry could get his bearings back and stop them.

Harry had learned a lot in his travels so after the Aurors were gone he went back to his Chinese estate and sent letters out to his only remaining friends: Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, the remaining Weasley's, and some of his mentors during his travels telling them of his plans. He sent out another message to his surrogate mother, Poryphory Logos, telling her that he was going to need her help. He waited for a few hours until Poryphory or Pory came through the floo. "I suppose you're wondering why I need your help."

Poryphory was a beautiful woman with deep purple hair and eyes who looked to be about 30. "I know exactly why I'm here and I'm actually surprised you didn't ask sooner. I'm warning you now though, it won't be like here, you're form of magic won't exist."

"I hope not, I was already moving onto muggle subjects anyway, I've already covered history and science and I was about to start medical. You know I have no problems acting muggle, a few glamours and memory charms here and there and everything will be set."

Pory stared at him and searched his face for a few minutes before finding what she was looking for, "You're at peace with all of this, you do realize you'll still be the Master Over Death, there's nothing you or I can do to change that."

"That's why I'm going, I'm not the same person I was at the end of the war and I want to finally live a quiet life, even if only for a little while. I can't stay here and expect that to happen." Harry stared into her eyes with determination.

"Then get ready, everything you want to take with you must be on your person when we do this."

"I have everything I need, all my vaults have been emptied into the pouch around my neck along with my belongings and a few of those rather nice sizable houses and Nepenthe is sleeping in my pocket. I just have to grab Godric and I'll be set."

Harry left the room and came back with a small lion cub in his arms and led Pory to an empty room. They stood facing each other as Pory began to chant and placed her hands one over his heart the other over his head as he closed his eyes. The last words he heard before he opened his eyes again were, "Good luck, Harry, live happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finished the prologue!<strong>

**I got this idea and it was nagging me so bad I couldn't sleep until I wrote it. And posted it. At three thirty in the morning with only two hours of sleep the night before and school the next day, go insomnia! And caffeine! I haven't planned out anything for this story so any ideas are welcome and yes this will be a Supernatural crossover. It will be slash I just don't with who yet so I would like people to vote, there are no character restrictions as long as they're male. I'll close the poll after the first few chapters and if the character doesn't show up in the beginning that's okay cause this is gonna be a long story. Vote Now!**


	2. Meet The Winchesters

**Yay! Chapter 1 is up! **

**I actually finished this chappie last night but ff wouldn't let me on so I couldn't post it.**

**I got some lovely reviews in that time and the current results for the pairing poll are as follows:**

**Gabriel-2**

**Sam&Dean-2**

**Sam-1**

**Michael-2**

**Alistair-1**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Meet The Winchesters<p>

Harry Potter was going to Stanford. He had traveled and made an identity for himself when he first arrived but had decided to settle down for awhile and continue his studies, he had learned all he could outside of school and it would be an interesting experience to go to a muggle school for the first time since he was 10. He has learned that this world didn't have magic but it had a whole world of the supernatural, he had even learned about hunters who went after supernatural creatures who harmed people and gained a contact and confidante in an older hunter named Bobby Singer. Harry had been in this world for 7 years and even did some hunting of his own.

Harry had decided to go to Stanford for his medical degree and was staying with Bobby for a few days before he had to leave for California. It was the last day before he had to leave. Bobby was the only person in this world who knew his secret and he was determined to keep it that way. Harry was cooking when Bobby came in. "Hey, Bobby, how'd the hunt go?"

Bobby grunted in response and asked, "What are ya makin'?"

"Dinner, figured you'd be hungry and I won't be cooking for you for awhile so I might as well do it while I have the chance." Harry moved around the kitchen easily and made Bobby a plate before making himself one and sitting across from Bobby at the table. "You're not talking much, you injured?"

"Just got nicked, nothing I can't handle."

"Bobby..."

"I'm fine, you don't need to go wastin' energy on me."

Harry sighed before going to back to his food, "You do realize I'm still healing you?"

"It was worth a shot."

They finished in companionable silence and Harry took care of the dishes and leftovers with a flick of his rest and got up. Bobby stood and walked into his library as Harry followed. "Where are you hurt?"

"My back, damn vampire snuck up on me."

Harry touched Bobby's back and healed it quickly, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that, not even sore anymore."

"Took me awhile to get the hang of it but now I'm a master at it. You know I have to leave soon and I've been going around cooking and setting up enough preservation charms to keep things fresh and warm for decades, you can't live off sandwiches and takeout."

"I managed before you came along, I can do it again if need be."

"Doesn't mean I'm okay with it. Where's Godric by the way? I haven't seen him yet."

"He wandered into the yard, he'll come back before nightfall. What are you gonna do about him when ya leave?"

Harry looked out the window and caught sight of a black tail in he yard before it turned around a pile of cars, "I could put him in stasis until I can come back for him or let him roam free somewhere for awhile, he knows what to do but he'll try to follow me to Stanford. I think I'll just turn him into a cub again, it's the easiest way to make sure he doesn't do anything."

Bobby laughed at that, "Imagine locking down the campus cause there's a big black lion on the loose."

Harry laughed too and smiled at Bobby, "Nepenthe will just stay around my neck all the time, and I just have to be careful no one sees her, I don't want to find out what there reaction to a magical mamba would be. Either way I'm gonna miss this place, you will call if something happens right, Bobby? I'll know if you don't anyways."

"I'm still not comfortable with the protections you put on me."

"You'll get used to it eventually."

Most of the evening afterwards was spent in a comfortable silence as Harry went around putting up and strengthening wards around Bobby's and making sure he didn't forget anything while Bobby did research for some hunters that had requested it. Harry and went to bed for the night with a goodnight in Bobby's direction as he was still researching and Godric came inside and curled up on the bed in Harry's room as he slept.

The next day Harry woke up to find Bobby waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs with a bag under his arm. "What's that?"

"Think of it as a goin' away gift." Bobby said and handed him the bag.

Harry opened to see an old black leather jacket that was practically glowing with all the protective runes on it. "Wow, if you could see the energy on this thing it would look like it was glowing, you really can do wonders with a needle."

"Shut it ya idjit. I'm good at stitches, nothing special about it. Now put it on before I change my mind."

Harry put in the jacket to find it fit perfectly and smiled as he hugged Bobby. Bobby hugged him back awkwardly and led him into the front yard, "There's something else, take a look out here."

Harry stepped out to see One of Sirius old motorcycles that Harry had kept. It was a beautiful machine painted in black and dark green. "But Bobby, I thought it was impossible to fix."

"It was hard not impossible, I can fix anything with the right parts. Besides I had some time and figured you'd need a 'muggle' way to get around so I fixed her up. Purrs like a kitten."

Harry raised an eyebrow inquiringly at Bobby, "What happened to not caring about motorcycles?"

"I can admire a thing of beauty, and I figure I'll never have to fix her up again with all the stuff I know you're gonna put on her."

"That's true. I guess it's time for me to go but first I'm gonna give you one last homemade English breakfast."

Harry shrunk his bike before going back inside.

Sam Winchester couldn't believe it, he was finally at Stanford. He had just finished the freshman orientation and was headed to the dorms to find his room. He reached the building and asked at the front desk to find his room and found out he was on the top floor and that his roommate was already here. He went upstairs and found his room quickly enough and knocked on the door. It was opened by a short raven haired guy with startling green eyes and slightly feminine features. "Hi, my name's Harry Potter-Black and I'm assuming you're my roommate, right?"

Sam smiled and quickly held out his hand to shake and was surprised by the firm grip. "Yeah, my name's Sam Winchester. It's nice to meet you."

"Well come in Sam and make yourself at home. I got here a few minutes ago and I was just putting my stuff away. This might seem kinda weird but what do you think of animals?"

"Well, I like animals I guess but why?"

Harry smiled grinned at Sam, "Because I may have one furry friend and one not so furry friend staying with us. They're trained though so don't worry." Harry went and sat down on his bed and Sam sat down on the other and put his backpack down. Just as he started to reach in he heard a soft hiss from Harry's side of the room to see a black snake with a dark green diamond on its head and green eyes slither out of his sleeve and towards Sam.

"What kind of snake is that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'm surprised you're not shying away or freaking out right now. Most people tend to avoid Nepenthe."

Sam just sat there as Nepenthe came closer and answered, "My brother has Ophidiophobia, I'm cool with snakes. Actually scared the crap out of him with a Gardner snake once, funniest day of my life."

Nepenthe slithered up the bed and curled up in Sam's lap and hissed softly, "She likes you, says you're not scared of her. So what are you studying here at Stanford?"

"I'm studying law, you?"

"Medicine, I know pretty much everything already, I just need the degree to show it. I learned everything possible outside of school so now I just need experience. So Sam, what do you do for fun?"

"Fun? Um, I've actually never had the chance for much fun. I travelled around with my dad and brother a lot." Sam muttered the last part but Harry still caught it.

"You got this sad look in your eyes when you mentioned your family just now, I'm not gonna push but there must have been some unpleasant circumstances about coming here. So I say we change the subject, what are some things you like? Music, places, people, that kind of stuff."

"Well I like reading and I'm really good at research. Um, I like the color purple; I really don't know what else to say. Your turn now."

"Hmm, let's see, some of my favorite things. Okay, well I like animals, especially snakes and lions, oh, and wolves. I like the color black and I have motorcycle hidden outside the dorm. If you want any odd fun facts or useless information I'm pretty good at that."

"You have a motorcycle?"

"Yep, she's beautiful, my Godfather Sirius built her from scratch. I hid her since freshman aren't supposed to have cars, I'll show you sometime."

They chatted away for awhile before a small black lion cub crawled out from under the bed, "Sam, this is Godric." the cub gave a small roar in response and Sam laughed.

"Is that a lion cub?"

"Yep, a rare one too. His mother was hunted down for her fur and I saved this little guy from being killed when I was traveling once."

"Exactly how old are you Harry?"

"How old do I look?"

"Honestly you look you get than I do, but you talk and act like someone older."

Harry just shrugged it off and said, "I've been through a lot in life, I've noticed you keeping tabs on the exits. Again, I won't pry but you've clearly been through some stuff."

Godric jumped up onto Harry's lap and broke the building tension with a yawn and curled up. "Look at the time, it's past midnight already and we have classes tomorrow. I don't know about you but I have biology at 8 so I'm gonna get some sleep, rest up for our day Sam. We can chat more tomorrow, and we can go shopping. I noticed how you've only got that backpack and that is not gonna get you through a week."

"You don't have to do that, really. I can manage just fine."

"Don't bother arguing, I'll just go out and buy stuff anyways. Plus I have a very large inheritance and I'm here on a full ride scholarship. It won't be a problem."

"Okay but there is no way I'm letting you spend that much."

"You'll see Sam, you'll see."

(2 years later)

Harry and Sam had moved into a house by the campus along with a girl named Jessica and were living quite nicely. Harry had bought the house when he had first arrived in this world along with several other properties scattered mostly across the states though he had some in Europe and Asia as well, though Sam and Jess didn't know that. Godric was full size again and Nepenthe was a couple feet longer now and the trio were living peacefully together, Harry sometimes thought it was scary how inseparable they were like the Golden Trio had once been. Sam and Jess were going out and Sam was going to propose soon and Harry was ecstatic for them, if only Sam could gather up the courage to ask.

It was the middle of the night and Harry had gotten up for a minute snack when he heard the front door open. A couple seconds later there was muffled thump and a quiet groan from the living as Godric had pinned down the intruder and was growling at him. Harry turned on the lights and saw a man with short, messy, dirty blonde hair and eyes a few shades lighter than Harry's emerald ones. "Can I ask what you are doing in my home in the middle of the night before I call the authorities?" Harry asked in his best Malfoy drawl and walked towards him. He had frozen when the lights turned on and he saw what was on top of him but his eyes followed Harry as he got closer. "Godric, off."

Godric jumped off the man and Harry held his hand out to help him up. The man grinned cheekily at him and gripped his hand and pulled him down into a lock. Harry quickly got out and pinned the man down instead, "Nice try but I've had a lot of practice."

The man whistled and finally answered Harry's question, "I was lookin' for a beer, you got any?"

Harry was about to reply when Sam walked into the room followed by Jess and said, "Dean?"

"Hey Sammy, you got any beer?"

Harry started laughing at that and let Dean up but not before Nepenthe slithered into the room and Dean freaked making Harry laugh harder. "Holy fuck! Is that a mamba?"

Harry straightened and watched Dean scramble away from Nepenthe. "Her name's Nepenthe and yes, she is a mamba. Come on into the kitchen and I'll give you that beer."

Nepenthe slithered back the way she came hissing in what sounded like laughter as she left. Dean was about to follow Harry when Sam asked him, "What are you really here for Dean, you wouldn't just come out here for a beer."

Dean glanced around at Harry and Jess before responding, "I need to talk to you alone."

"Anything you say in front of me can be said in front of them."

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he's been missing for a few days."

"So, Dad's been missing lots of times, why is this any different?"

"Because he's been missing for a few weeks."

Sam looked at Harry and Jess and said to them, "I need talk to Dean outside for a sec, I'll be right back."

Sam went out with Dean and Harry went to comfort Jess. Harry led Jess into the kitchen and made her tea while Sam and Dean talked outside. Harry handed Jess the tea and she sipped at it slowly. "Thanks, Harry, you always know what to do."

"It's nothing, I'm just glad I can help."

"What do you think they're talking about out there?"

"Dunno, but I've got a hunch. I'm gonna cancel that trip I was going on this weekend, I have a bunch Sam's going to leave with Dean."

"Don't cancel it just to stay with me, you should go. You haven't this friend of yours since you started college right? You should go see him."

"I don't want to leave you on your own, if something happens I won't be able to get her in time."

"Yes you will Harry, I know you're special. Besides, nothing's going to happen in a couple days."

"Are you sure? I could easily move it to another time."

"No, you should enjoy yourself and catch up, I will be fine on my own."

Harry smiled at the gentle insistence, "You sound like an older sister."

"Well I've never had a brother before so I guess I do now."

Harry hugged Jess and they went back out to the living room and waited for the boys to come back inside. "So, Harry, while we're waiting, what did you think of Dean?"

"Jess..."

"I'm just wondering, he is cute. What do you think of him?"

"He's kinda cute but I'm not looking for anyone right now and you know it. I do not want them walking inside while we're talking about this."

"Kay, but you know I won't give up."

Harry sighed and they talked for a few more minutes before the boys came back inside.

"Harry, Jess, I'm sorry but I have to go with Dean and find my dad."

Jess and Harry both looked understanding when Sam looked at them and Harry smiled at him, "It's okay, family is important."

"But you better be back for that interview on Monday."

"You got it." Sam smiled at them and went upstairs to grab some before leaving and Harry stood from the couch.

"You still want that beer Dean?"

"Definitely."

Harry walked back into the kitchen and Dean followed him. Harry went to the fridge and pulled out a beer, "Be careful, Dean."

Dean looked at Harry suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm friends with Bobby Singer, I'm actually leaving tomorrow to visit him and I was coming back Sunday night. I was going to cancel but Jess is insisting I go, I've hunted a couple times myself. Sam was supposed to propose to Jess this weekend, wanted to give them some privacy. You threw a wrench into the works, just so you know."

"Sorry, and I'll keep that in mind."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Sam. We'd better head back out there, the lovebirds have probably said goodbye already and any longer and Jess and Sam will start making comments."

"Why would they make comments?"

"Because I'm not the straightest person in this house and you're cute enough for Jess to start making suggestions. I swear when that girl plays matchmaker you better watch out, she's terrifying."

Dean shrugged and finished off his beer before they headed out of the kitchen. They said they're goodbyes and Harry managed to dodge Jess's questions and went to sleep.

(Sunday night)

Harry was still at Bobby's and was just finishing dinner when the wards back home were tripped and Harry apparated into the living room. Something was wrong in the house and Harry quickly made his way into Jess and Sam's room to see a figure standing in the middle of the room. He didn't see Jess at first until he noticed her silently being dragged up the ceiling by an invisible force. Harry caught him off guard and sent him flying out the window with a burst of magic and Jess fell towards the floor. Harry caught her before she hit the ground and healed a wound that went halfway across her stomach. She was weak from blood loss and Harry quickly carried her to the bed and set up a barrier around them while he used his magic to restore her blood. The man came back in the room as Harry finished and Jess woke up. "Harry? What's going on?"

Harry was about to reply when he felt the man, no the demon he realized, slammed its power into the barrier. It was too dark in the room to see any distinctive features of its vessel except for its glowing yellow eyes. It frowned for a second before speaking, "What are you?"

"I'm human, I know you're a demon so what your name?"

The demon studied him for several seconds before trying a more physical approach to the barrier. Jess had started to panic slightly so Harry calmed her and Harry tried to figure out what to do. A common exorcism wouldn't work on a demon of this level and Harry had never tried to kill a demon so he didn't know if it would work, plus he would have to lower the shield to do it and he didn't want to risk that. He was still trying what to do several seconds later as the noise of Sam's return came from down stairs. Sam came up stairs and felt something was wrong as he got closer to his room. When he came in Harry was holding Jess who was hiding partially behind him and there was a man standing at the foot of the bed. "Sam, run!" Harry yelled as the demon started to turn around. Before Sam could do anything he was pinned against the wall and Harry quickly shifted the barrier for a second to Sam before the demon could send another wave of energy at him and he slumped to the floor. Harry wasn't fast enough and the demon grabbed Harry around the neck and lifted him and pinned Jess to the ceiling and killed her quickly. Sam and Harry cried out as the demon vanished Jess burst I to flame on the ceiling. Harry quickly dragged Sam out of the house to see Dean running towards them.

Sam was breaking down into sobs when Dean reached them and Harry had silent tears streaming down his face. "What happened?"

"A demon attacked Jess, I tried to protect her and I couldn't. The demon killed her." Harry was crying as he held onto Sam as he broke down and Harry watched as the house was consumed by the flames, trapped in his memories of the past.

"Come on, we need to get back from the fire. Someone's probably called 911 by now so the cops should be here soon."

Sam's sobs were becoming hiccups and he clung to Harry as Dean led towards the curb. The sirens could be heard in the distance and the rest of the night was a blur to Sam as he was questioned on what happened and eventually led to the Impala and laid down in the backseat and went to sleep.

Harry and Dean answered questions for a few hours until they left for a hotel, Dean trailing behind Harry's bike. Harry took them to a 5-star hotel and argued with Dean for a few minutes about money and Harry eventually went inside and got them a suite. They worked together and got Sam upstairs and went about warding the room where the staff wouldn't notice before taking their own beds and collapsing into exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>The poll will be open until chapter 5 so please vote for your preferred pairing, if a pairing catches my eye then I will probably write a story for it the future regardless of the results for this story so if you don't win you'll probably see it anyways as soon as I get a good Idea for it. Vote Saxon!<strong>


	3. The Big Explanation

**Hello, I've got the next chappie out!**

**This wasn't supposed to come out until the weekend but I'm currently procrastinating, and what better way than to post the next chappie?**

**Before you begin here are the current results of the pairing poll:**

**Gabriel-8**

**Dean & Sam-9**

**Sam-5**

**Michael-6**

**Alistair-3**

**Dean-12**

**Castiel-5**

**Lucifer-2**

**Crowley-3**

**Only two more chappies until the poll closes, please vote for your favorite pairing before it's too late.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>The Big Explanation<p>

Dean was the first one up the next morning, Harry and Sam sleeping off the exhaustion of the previous night. Dean explored the room and found a kitchen fully stocked with food and appliances and put a pot of coffee to brew and decided to channel surf until Sam and Harry woke up. He was just sitting when Harry's room opened and he stepped out looking like he just wanted to go curl back up on the bed.

"You look like shit man, you alright?"

Harry glanced at Dean with a look that clearly said he didn't want to talk right now and went into the kitchen. Dean just channel surfed for a while, not finding anything on, until the smell of food drifted out of the kitchen. He got up and looked in to see Harry buzzing around the kitchen with various things cooking. Dean just stood and watched him move around like a natural in the kitchen, the life slowly coming back in his eyes and seeming not to notice Dean until he spoke without even glancing at him, "Are you going to stand there and stare all day or are you going to help me out and set the table for me?"

"Where's the setup?" Harry pointed to a cabinet next to the fridge and the drawers under it without missing a beat. As soon as Dean set out platters for the food Harry was already putting things on them. Dean found himself watching Harry from the corner of his eyes as they moved about the kitchen, he had a natural grace to his movements and had a small smile on his face as he worked.

They finished setting up as Sam walked into the room looking like he hadn't slept in weeks. Harry's smile quickly faded as last night came back to him and he silently sat down to eat, Dean quickly sitting after him. Sam sat down and just stared at the food, reaching out for a piece of cinnamon toast and nibbling on it as he watched Harry eat. They ate in silence for a while until Sam spoke up, "Harry, I need to talk to you."

Harry gave up trying to eat, he wouldn't be able to keep it down now anyways and looked up at Sam, "Go ahead."

"Alone."

Harry just blinked at him for a second, "Okay."

They both stood from the table and Dean watched them go suspiciously. Sam led Harry out onto the balcony and just looked at the view for a few seconds before chuckling lightly, "A penthouse, Harry, really?"

"I couldn't resist, besides, you know I can sleep in the same room as other people." They looked at the view for a few more moments before Harry asked, "Is this about last night?"

"Yeah, I noticed what you did, I've been noticing things for a while now. I need to know the truth, are you a witch?"

"I'm not a demon deal if that's what your asking. You're surprisingly calm about this."

"I'm not calm, I'm numb. Jess is gone, I can't afford to lose you to, not this soon."

Harry looked at Sam to see him start to cry and was surprised when he felt a similar wetness on his own cheeks. He reached over and put a hand on Sam's shoulder comfortingly. "I'll tell you anything you want to know about me Sam, all you have to do is ask." A second later and Harry had his arms full of a sobbing Sam and it pulled at Harry's heart how broken he sounded, it was like the final battle in reverse. Hermione sobbing into Harry's shoulder next to Ron's body before she became enraged and went after every Death Eater she could find to avenge him. Harry just hoped Sam wouldn't be consumed in the same way.

They stayed there until Sam's sobbing subsided he spoke up again, "If your not a demon deal then what are you?"

"I'll answer the basic stuff and I'll give both you and Dean an explanation later, after we've had time to calm down." He felt Sam nod in agreement against his shoulder, "First, I'm a wizard, a natural-born. I was born with magic running through my veins, a very different kind of magic than you know of here."

"Why haven't we ever encountered it before?" Sam's voice was muffled and Harry smiled at him.

"Because I'm not from here, I'll explain that more when we talk to Dean. I'll need you to keep him from shooting me, although it's almost a rite of passage that my friends try to kill me at least once at this point."

"Why are you here?"

"I'd rather only explain all this once so why don't we go inside and tell Dean."

Harry gently dislodged Sam and helped him up as they made their way back inside. Sam sat on the couch and Harry fetched Dean from the kitchen. Harry was about to walk past Sam and sit in an armchair when Sam pulled him down to sit on the couch. Dean raised an eyebrow inquiringly but otherwise said nothing. Harry cast his eyes downward and didn't say anything for a long moment and when he did he seemed to wall himself, "Sam, Dean, I'm not really sure where to start so I guess I'll start at the beginning. My name is Harry James Potter-Black and I'm a natural-born wizard from England."

Dean tensed and it was obvious he wanted to get up and get Sam away from Harry but Sam just put one arm over Harry's shoulders comfortingly and stared Dean down, daring him to try something until he gave in. Sam gave a reassuring squeeze and Harry started again.

"I was born in Godric's Hollow and my parents were murdered by a mad man when I was a year old. He called himself Voldemort and he was after me because I was a child of prophecy, though I didn't find out until many years later. After my parents were killed I was sent to live with my relatives, the Dursley's for the next 16 years." Harry gave an involuntary shudder at the name and Sam squeezed his shoulders again, "I lived in the cupboard under the stairs for the next 9 years and I was abused and neglected until I left there home when I was almost 17. I didn't find out that I was a wizard until I was 10 and I started getting letters from a school called Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry and they sent someone to fetch me for a response on my 11th birthday. My relatives hated magic and anything else they didn't consider normal so they tried to beat and starve the magic from me. It didn't work.

"I had never felt at home at the Dursley's and I thought I would finally have a place to belong in the wizarding world. I was sent into a world where everyone knew my name and more about my past than I did. The public changed they're opinion of me every few minutes, from the tragic little boy to the exact copy of father and mother, from the heir of Slytherin to the cheating champion, from the liar to the savior. They used for their purposes and then threw me away and tried to get rid of me when I became a nuisance. I wouldn't have made it this far without the help and support from friends but it was still terrible, being famous for something you can't remember that cost you your family. I went to Hogwarts for 6 years and all but one I faced Voldemort, the man who murdered my parents and who was supposed to have died when he came after me on Halloween.

"First year I met Ron and Hermione, my brother and sister in all but blood. That was also the first time I faced Voldemort. He was after the philosophers stone so he could live forever and he possessed a teacher to get it. I defeated him at the end of the school year and the philosopher's stone was destroyed. When he came into contact with my skin he burned, when I asked my headmaster, Dumbledore he said that my mother, Lily, had died to protect and it was her love that protected me from him. Second year the school found out I could talk to snakes and people were being petrified in the school and people believed I was the heir of Slytherin and responsible for all the petrifications. I faced a giant basilisk that year to save my friend Ron's little sister Ginny and nearly died in the process but I made it.

"Third year was my favorite in the end, I met my godfather Sirius Black and he along with one of the professors that year named Remus Lupin were friends with my father. Sirius had been wrongly accused of betraying my parents to Voldemort when it was actually there friend Peter Pettigrew and sentenced to Azkaban, the wizarding prison. Peter got away in the end and Sirius went into hiding but I had met someone who actually wanted to take care of me. Fourth year I was entered into a deadly competition called the Triwizard Tournament which resulted in the resurrection of Voldemort and the death of my friend Cedric Diggory. Fifth was terrible, the Ministry of Magic decided to interfere with school and denied Voldemort's return. They sent Dolores Umbridge to teach that year and we didn't learn a thing so we started our own club called Dumbledore's Army so we didn't fall behind. I had horrible lessons with one of the teachers named Severus Snape to teach me to shield my mind and they ended terribly, Voldemort was invading my mind and I couldn't keep him out. He was after a prophecy about the both of us that didn't know or hear about until we went to save my godfather. He had showed me images of him torturing him in the ministry and I believe them and followed them. It was a trap and I heard the prophecy by lost my Godfather in the process.

"Sixth year Dumbledore decided to show me Voldemort's past and it was one of the more peaceful years until near the end. The headmaster was killed by one of the teachers and the school was attacked. Seventh year I wasn't even their, I spent the year camping and hunting for Voldemort's horcruxes, his secret to immortality. We eventually destroyed them all, including the one that resided within me. The only problem was that I died in order to accomplish that. I lost my two best friends along the way and many members of my makeshift family. I defeated him and left England, unable to stay with so many memories. I travelled and studied the different forms of magic in the world and keeping in touch with those still alive through letters. I learned all about the differ t forms of magic from what only certain people can do to magic that can learned by anyone and everyone regardless. During my travels the ministry decided to claim me as the next Dark Lord and as the years went by they started sending people after me and one of them got me when I was 25. I escaped them back to my home but I actually died and came back for the second time in my life. The first time was unfinished business and the next I had been to chosen to become the Master Over Death.

"The wizarding world repeatedly sent people after my life until I couldn't do it anymore and I came here. A close friend of mine helped me and I'm never going back." Harry stopped talking and kept his eyes downcast with Sam rubbing soothing circles on his back. He could feel Dean's stare and he was fighting not to fidget.

"There's something you're not telling us."

"Dean..."

"No Sammy, I don't believe him as it is. I'm gonna a hell of a lot proof before I think he won't attack or kill us."

"If he was going to he would have done it a long time ago, he clearly doesn't want to talk about this in the first place. I'm not gonna force him to do something he doesn't want to do."

The brothers glared at each other until Harry spoke up, "It's alright Sam, you should know. During my travels and when I became Master Over Death I gained several skills and abilities that were special, even by magical standards. My senses and reflexes are heightened, I can see things that others can't, and I don't age or die anymore. The one that's come in handy the most is that I'm an empath, but I can choose when to turn it off and on."

"What do you mean see things?"

"Auras mostly, it's easy that way for me to see who I can trust. In my world I could only see auras, but when I came here I started to see more. Sometimes I'll see outlines around people, in the shapes of things. I travelled in the states before and it wasn't like that where I come from."

"Why do you keep talking like you're not from here? More than just coming from Europe."

"Because I'm not from here, I'm from a different dimension. We don't have demons and monsters the way you do, they're tamer for lack of a better word. I stayed with a tribe of demons in my world and they're very different. I know all about hunting and I actually live with Bobby Singer most of the time."

"Wait, why did mention Bobby before me and Sam left."

Harry had slowly been looking up again and he glanced down with a sheepish smile when he answered, "I scanned your surface thoughts, there isn't a hunter in the states who doesn't know Bobby Singer. Do you have any other questions for me?"

"I have one, where are Nepenthe and Godric?"

"At Bobby's, that's actually who I went to see this weekend. I was making sure he didn't let the place get too bad and double checking the protections I placed on his property."

Dean stared at Harry at for a few minutes in silence, "I'm still not any closer to believing any of this but there's no way you can fake what I've seen. There's no way I can just accept this."

"We can go to Bobby's and he can support me, I don't know any other way unless I show you. I'll leave you two to talk about this while I make lunch."

Harry got up and left and it was like some spell was lifted and Sam immediately got up when Dean did and stopped him from doing something stupid. "Dean, sit down."

"There's no way in hell I'm staying here with him. I don't even know how I managed to stay calm for that long. Wait..."

"If you walk in that kitchen right now then I'm leaving you here and I'm leaving and I'm not coming back."

"How can you say that, we don't what he's capable of. We should be trying to find out what he really is so we can kill him."

"If you even think of doing anything to harm him I will take him with me and leave."

"How can you say that? He's obviously not human and he's probably dangerous."

"You don't know him Dean, he's been my best friend for almost three years and I would trust him with my life. If you think he's capable of hurting either of us even on accident then you clearly haven't been paying attention for the past few days. I'm devastated over Jess but it him a hell of a lot worse, they were practically family. He's been strong for a long time from what I know of him and what I just found out but that's going to last much longer, especially not with your attitude."

Dean stood up from the couch and stormed back into his room in the suite, slamming the door shut behind him. Sam sighed and joined Harry in the kitchen, accepting the cup of tea Harry held out for him and sat down at the table. Harry put a plate of food in front of him and sat down with his own. They ate quickly and silently, Harry wondering what was going to happen now, Sam trying to figure out how to get his brother to see what he was talking about. They finished and Harry just flicked his wrist and the plates floated to the sink and cleaned themselves before floating back in the cabinet. Sam watched in awe as the dishes cleaned themselves and Harry felt a smile start to form on his face.

"If you think that's amazing just wait till you see some if the enchantments I put on Bobby's place, that place is sorely lacking a woman's touch."

Sam looked back at Harry with big puppy dog eyes, "Can you show me some more?"

"I could float Dean over some lunch, or a bucket of cold water over his head. Something tells he wouldn't appreciate that very much right now." Harry looked down at the table and closed his eyes, his hands clasped tightly together in his lap. "Do you trust me Sam?"

"With my life, it's easy to tell when you're lying anyways. If seen you lie flat out to complete strangers but you could never to someone you care about. You do this thing where you look through them and start fidgeting a little."

"Do I really do that?"

"Yeah, it's kind of interesting how you can lie to so easily to almost everyone but if you try lying to someone you care about you fail, miserably. Don't worry, Dean'll come around eventually, it's just hard to understand. We were raised to believe that all supernatural creatures were evil and you just destroyed that image, even if you're technically not native. It just kinda makes us second guess some of the things we hunt, what have we gone after that's innocent, you know?"

"Don't worry about that, hunters find out about these things through strange deaths and stuff like that. I've actually met some peaceful supernatural beings, they don't draw attention to themselves, and some even live in plain sight. Did you know that not all demons are like the ones you hunt? There are some that have emotions and feelings the way humans do, some still have the rage and desire to kill that most do but they have guilt and regret about the things they may have done. I have a couple friends who are demons from this world."

"This is a lot to take in a short amount of time, I need to sit down and digest this information." Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, "I've got an idea, I'll make Dean a plate for lunch and then we can go shopping for new stuff since ours is...gone."

Harry got up and walked around the table until he could wrap his arms around Sam's shoulders. "We'll make it through this, I've seen too much death in my life already, and I've learned how to handle grief. Jessica meant a lot to the both of us, but she wouldn't want us to mope around like this. We can get Dean some new stuff too while we're out, come on."

"How do you know his size?"

"I pinned him when we first met remember? Besides, several of the people in my life have stressed the importance of fashion until it was lodged in my mind, I can't really help it if I can tell someone's size and taste from a glance. I'll tell the story that goes with it sometime, now make Dean that plate and then we can get cleaned up and go."

Harry let go of Sam and made his way out of the kitchen while Sam got Dean's plate. Harry came back a couple seconds later, "Also, can you let him know he doesn't have to worry about housekeeping coming up here too. He can ward this place however he wants while we're gone."

Harry left again and Sam brought Dean lunch. He didn't bother knocking and opened Dean's door only for Dean to fall out of the room hitting Sam and causing the plate to fly out of his hand. There was a loud crash and Dean and Sam both ended up on the floor with pieces of food on and around them. Harry walked out of his room a couple seconds later with the water running in his bathroom and no shirt on. He looked at the sight before him and laughed so hard he fell to the floor with tears down his face. Dean was staring at Harry dumbstruck while Sam gave weird mixed kicked puppy/annoyed face at Harry. He sobered up after a few minutes and flicked his wrist and the food was gone and the plate had vanished back into the kitchen. Dean looked shocked and Sam had that amazed look in his eyes again and Harry realized what he had done and quickly retreated to his room.

Dean just stayed on the ground staring at Harry's door before he started stuttering out partial sentences. "What just, did he just, how...was that magic?"

"Yes Dean, that was magic."

"...Did you see the scars just now?"

"...Yeah, I did. Do you believe him now, at least a little?"

"...I guess. I just can't believe all this."

Sam got up and helped Dean up after him. "Well you'll have plenty of time to process all this information and hopefully come to terms with it. Me and Harry are going shopping so you can do whatever you want here, Harry said housekeeping wont bother us so you can ward this place like no tomorrow while we're gone if you want."

"Wait, you're leaving? Where are you going?"

"Shopping, we kinda just lost all our stuff so we have to replace things."

Dean looked like he wanted to comment but held his tongue and went into towards the kitchen. He spoke back at Sam before he went into the kitchen, "I don't know how much of this I really believe but the guy cooks food from heaven so he at least has my support there."

Sam smiled and thought, 'Figures, the only way to really reach Dean is through his stomach.' Sam went back into his room and noticed it was cleaner than when he left it and there was a set of clean clothes waiting for him in the bathroom. 'Maybe things will work out sooner than I thought.'

* * *

><p><strong>So, who should Harry end up with? Place your votes now!<strong>

**Next time on The Next Great Adventure: The Shopping Trip!**

**It's officially 10:30 and I have less than 12 hours to start and finish my French project in the middle of the night. Yay! Procrastination!**


	4. Shop Til You Drop

**Finally! I posted the next chappie ^_^**

**This would have been up sooner but as soon as I finished two major projects I got another one right afterwards. Stupid French teacher and her damn disorganized projects.**

**Anyway here are the current poll results:**

**Gabriel-29**

**Sam & Dean-20**

**Sam-21**

**Dean-41**

**Michael-15**

**Alistair-4**

**Castiel-16**

**Lucifer-8**

**Crowley-4**

**Adam-1**

**Ash-1**

**On With The Story!**

* * *

><p>Shop Til You Drop<p>

Sam and Harry had left the hotel a few minutes ago and were headed towards the nearby mall. Sam still didn't quite know where they were or what they were doing in such an expensive hotel but he had a feeling the name Black Estates had something to do with it. Sam and Harry spent hours just going from shop to shop and having a good time before they stopped for a snack at an ice cream place. Sam had long ago gotten over Harry's indiscriminate spending habits when it came to other people, barely spending more than necessary on himself, didn't mean he wasn't trying to change that.

"So, Harry, what do you thnk of Dean?" Harry glanced at Sam and went back to his ice cream. "I'm not gonna drop it so don't bother trying to ignore me."

"I know what you're trying to do Sam and it's not going to work. Dean Winchester is a close minded womanizer with daddy issues."

"Wow, that's harsh. Did you really get all that from only 24 hours?"

"No, I got it from what little you told me of your life, Dean's personality, and skimming his surface thoughts. The first thing he thought when he first saw my face was, is that really a guy. I know I look feminine, it's both a gift and a curse, but his first thoughts were about my looks."

Sam sighed and finished off his ice cream as Harry did the same and they started towards the exit of the mall. They made small talk for awhile until Sam couldn't help it anymore more. "Harry, I've known for almost three years now and I've never seen you date anyone. You don't do one night stands and you've never had anything serious since I've known you, why?"

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it, now drop it before I take you back and do the rest of the shopping alone."

"Fine, fine. So where are we going next?"

"Well we're done with the clothes, now we move onto everything else. We don't have to worry about food, remind me to show you something on my bike later by the way, so that leaves all the extras. I'm getting all of us new cell phones first and then we'll be going to this weapon shop in town that I know. They make 'specialty' weapons so I'm placing orders for all three of us and I'm charming them afterwards. Besides I want to keep an emergency supply of surplus on my bike."

"Wait, 'specialty' weapons?"

"Yeah, they're like weapons with personality. It can be anything from a pistol to a sniper rifle to a dagger to a samurai sword, it will be created based on your strengths. You know Dean so I can do all three of them at once. When we get back I'll be strengthening the protections I put on the Impala before we left."

They left the mall and headed for the nearest cell place to get new phones and plans. "I still can't believe you keep a shrunken car in that pouch around your neck, I always thought it was just an accessory of some sort."

"Well that surprisingly random coming from you."

"Sorry, it was bugging me."

"Well if you must know, it's kind of like an emergency kit. I have everything I need in case of an emergency and the pouch is actually shrunken with an undetectable extension charm on it and sticking charms to make sure I never lose it. I was always good at defense in school but when I started seriously studying charms and wards it was like I was gifted. I'll make one for you later."

They reached the the cell store and were in and out it less than half an hour with new phones and headed for the weapons place. They were halfway there when Harry cursed under his breath and pulled over. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't called Bobby yet, he's gonna give me an earful for this." Harry sighed and started for the weapons store again, "I'll call him after we get there. There'll be time between placing the orders for them to make the stuff."

"How did you meet Bobby exactly?"

"I met him on a hunt, poltergeist. It got the better of him and he got knocked out, I got there a second later and took care of it. I took Bobby to one of my nearby properties and patched him up as much as I could without it seeming too out of the ordinary. He was suspicious but he left a number for me to call for info if I needed it. Ran into each other a couple more times before he saw me doing magic and I gave a little bit of an explanation to stop him from coming after me. Not really sure how but we ended up becoming friends and I told him my life story, well showed him really. I eventually started going to his place when I needed info instead of calling, it was faster that way and we've known each other for about 5 years now. I have his whole house full of charms and wards from over the years, if anybody tried to attack his property they'd be in for some nasty surprises."

They pulled into a small shopping center and parked in front of a surplus store and got out. They entered the surplus store to see a whole array of military clothing and gear. Harry led Sam straight to the back and through a door with an authorized personnel only sign and went through it. They ended up in a room full of weapons of all types and eras and Harry walked straight up to the counter and waited for someone to come out. Sam was looking around the room in awe and wondering how much some of the stuff cost when a skinny, geeky looking, kid came out of the back. "Hey Harry, it's been a few years since you've been here. What are you up to now?"

"Hey Tyler, I've been in college. I see Nathan's letting you run the back now, you gonna take over the family business?"

"Of course, so what brings one of our most valuable costumers here today?"

"I'm restocking and I want to place a few orders. You already know my usual specifications so just use those and I'll be placing two more. Sam here will tell his specs and the thirds as well, I have to go make a call."

Harry walked back out and started dialing Bobby's number. It rang for a second before Bobby answered, "Singer Salvage, what do ya need?"

"Hey Bobby, it's Harry, I wanted to let know what happened."

"It better be important, you just disappeared."

"The wards on my house were tripped, I apparated there and found Jess being attacked. I...I couldn't save her, she's dead."

There was silence for a second on the other end, "I'm sorry, how are you holding up?"

"I'm making it, I'm staying at Black Estates with Sam and his brother Dean right now. They know everything Bobby, I had to tell Sam."

"I understand Harry, I'm not gonna rush you but Nepenthe and Godric are worried sick, they won't leave me alone. Don't be surprised if they end up at your doorstep somehow. It's gonna take a lot of convincin' for Dean to even try trusting you, he was raised to hate anything supernatural. Sam on the other hand will be easy, you've lived with him for almost three years now, he trusts you. Family means a lot to those boys, Sam probably already sees you like family, if you can Dean to do that too then everything'll be fine. Be careful of there dad, John, he is one of the most skilled hunters I've ever met, just because you can't die doesn't mean he won't try his best to kill you when he learns what you are. You may have to do that thing were you show what happened instead tellin' him, he probably won't believe anythin' you say say."

"Thanks Bobby, I'll probably be back in a few days. I'll see you then. Bye"

"Take care of yourself ya idjit."

Harry hung up and went back inside to see Sam looking like a kid in a candy store surrounded by all the weapons. "You should have told me you liked weapons, I would have brought you here sooner."

Sam jumped when Harry spoke and made him start laughing, "I don't have a thing for guns, I like the history behind all the different types of weapons."

"Another thing you get to be all geeky about, and here I thought there couldn't be any more. Did Tyler say how long until he's done?"

"He said it would only be about a half an hour, said he already had yours done from your last visit here."

"Good, gives us both time to restock. If there's anything you know Dean's running low on or anything that catches your eye don't hesitate to grab it."

Sam immediately started wandering through the place and grabbing stuff and putting it on the counter and then going back for more. Harry went through the aisles and started doing the same and Tyler eventually came back out as they were finishing up. "Your order's all done, plus a little something extra from all your business here."

"Thanks Tyler, let's take a look."

Tyler placed three different bundles on the counter and unwrapped them. The first was a set of throwing knives with sleek black handles and blades, "This first ones yours, it was a project I was working on for you since your last visit. The metal is infused with salt this time, I figured I see if I could make it work and it did."

"I swear, your work gets better every time."

The next was a long dagger with different stones set into the blade and the handle, "This one is Sam's, those are protection stones and again the metal is salt infused."

The last was an old looking gun with a pure black barrel and an ivory handle, "This is the last one, the metal is again salt infused and the handle is all one piece, it's an old bone from a land animal of some kind, at least several hundred years old."

"Thanks Tyler, the money's already been transferred to the store account."

"Wait, you haven't gotten the extra yet." he pulled a shotgun out from under the counter and laid it out on top. "This is basically the salt infused version of the shotgun I made for your friend awhile back, give it to him next time you see him."

"Thanks, I'll come back sooner next time."

"See you around Harry."

They left the place with their supplies and headed back to the hotel. Harry put some the surplus on his bike and in the pouch around neck and Sam put some of it in the Impala while Harry strengthened the protections on it. They went back upstairs with their stuff to see Dean channel surfing in the living room. "You guys were gone awhile."

"We had to get whole new wardrobes, I got you some stuff too. We also stocked up on hunting stuff so you'll be good for awhile."

"Thanks. I have a question, did you drug my food this morning?"

Harry looked down before looking straight into Dean's eyes, "Yes, I didn't want you to freak and or attack me when I explained things. Just because I can't die doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Fair enough." Dean went back to channel surfing and Harry headed to his room to charm the new weapons while Sam sat next to Dean on the couch. They sat in silence for awhile before Dean couldn't take anymore of Sam's sideways glances. "Just say it."

"Don't hurt him. If you do anything to purposely harm him then I will leave and you will not find me."

"I'm not gonna do anything to him, it wouldn't work anyways. I don't want any chick flick moments so if you be all emotional then do it with Harry, I don't wanna deal with that right now."

"You're worried about Dad aren't you."

"I tried calling again and it still won't work, I don't know what happened to him yet."

"I still say he's fine, he'll show up eventually." Sam looked behind the couch to see various bags floating through the hall to their rooms. "I hope you can used to that, otherwise this is gonna be a longer day than it has been."

"Get used to what?" Sam pointed behind Dean and his eyes widened comically. "Definitely not gonna get used to that."

Harry stepped out a few minutes later carrying the weapons and held them out to their respective owners. "Here, I placed a bunch of charms on them and placed light blessings on them as best as I could. The gun has a never ending bullet charm I created myself so it'll never run out."

"Wow, this things beautiful, where'd you get her."

"A specialty place in the area. I'm going to make dinner, any requests?"

"You know me, something healthy."

"Sure thing Sam, you Dean?"

"Something unhealthy."

"Got it."

Harry headed into the kitchen and soon the sounds of various utensils could be heard coming from inside. "Hey Sam, do you think he cooks with magic?"

"Probably, want to see?"

They both got up from the couch and walked to the entrance to the kitchen. They looked in to see various foods and utensils floating through the air and making themselves while Harry made some of the more complex stuff by hand. "I've said this to one of you once today but are you going to stand there and stare all day or are you going to come in. Upside of magic is that it takes a few minutes to make things that would normally take hours."

Sam and Dean sat at the table and plates with food floated over in front of them and Harry sat a few minutes later with his own plate and they all dug in. They were finishing up when the oven went off and a few different pastries and a pie came out. "Dude, you can make pie?"

"More like what can't I make. A little birdy told me you liked apple pie."

"I think I love you."

Harry laughed at that and Sam just rolled his eyes. "Is pie all you ever think about?"

Dean looked at Sam with a completely straight face "Yes. This world would not be worth living in if there was no pie."

Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother and grabbed a cookie as Dean grabbed the whole pie and dug in. Harry laughed and they all finished up and Harry floated the dishes to wash and some to soak for the night. The rest of the evening was calm and Dean slowly relaxed around Harry and Sam started looking for a hunt for the three of them on his new laptop. Harry eventually drifted off to sleep in the armchair he was sitting in and Sam have Dean a very pointed look until Dean got up and carried Harry to his room. Dean came out of Harry's room and looked at Sam, "Next time, you carry him to bed. He's clingy."

Dean went off to his room and Sam shut down his laptop and headed off to bed shortly after. Hopefully it would be a peaceful night for the three of them and they could figure out what to do next in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, right now it looks like Dean has a landslide victory but I have started writing branch offs from this story for a couple of couple characters that have caught my interst, specifically Alistair, Michael, Castiel, and Lucifer. I have a couple of other fics in the works too including an angel Harry fic even though I think they're slightly overdone because it's been nagging at me and won't leave me alone. You might see one of them within the next 24 hours so don't be surprised if my update order becomes completely irregular (as if I had a schedule to begin with).<strong>

**Next time on The Next Great Adventure: Wendigos and Nightmares**


	5. Cuddle Monster

**Yay! I finally posted the next chappie!**

**Well the pairing poll is officially closed and the winner is...DEAN!**

**This was basically a filler to transition into Harry/Dean and shake off my writer's block for this fic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cuddle Monster<p>

Dean woke up in the middle of the night and headed for the kitchen for a midnight snack. He was partway through his pie when Harry came in white as a sheet. He ignored Dean and set to making himself some tea. Dean finished off the rest of the pie and studied Harry out of the corner of his eye. He looked shaken up and his eyes were red like he had been crying. Harry started drinking his tea and calmed visibly and sat at the table with it. "If you want to know something then just ask me Dean."

"No way, I have a rule against chick flick moments. Sammy's the emotional one."

Harry laughed at that and stared at his tea for a few minutes. They sat silent for awhile until Harry couldn't take any more sideways glances. "Since you won't ask then ill just tell you. The explanation I gave you brought up a lot of memories. I've been through a lot of things, some much less pleasant than others that I would rather forget."

Dean was staring at him intently. "Why are you telling me, why not my brother?"

"Because he has too much on his mind already, because you're not the emotional one. These aren't the kinds of things I want pity or a shoulder to cry on for, I want them dead and buried. There not things that I can just put behind me either, I have to remember them because they made me who I am. As much as Sam will refuse to admit it he would pity me if he knew what I've gone through. I don't want that."

Dean just watched him not saying anything for awhile and Harry just stared at his empty cup too scared to look up and see the pity he knew would be in them. He couldn't take Dean's gaze anymore and looked up into jade eyes to see acceptance in them. Harry looked down quickly to stop the tears starting to gather in his eyes. "I may avoid chick flick moments like the plague but I know when someone is holding back, I basically raised my little brother on my own. I don't want you holding back so long you explode, I've seen Sam do it enough times already to know how much pain that causes."

Harry hunched in on himself and Dean watched him for a moment before moving to sit next to him. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Harry leaned into Dean and buried his face into his shoulder as a dam broke and he silently cried himself to sleep. Dean moved to get up and Harry clinged onto him making Dean carry him back to his room for the second time.

He managed to get the door open but the lights were off and Dean couldn't feel around for the light switch so he walked towards the shape of the bed in the dark. He was almost there when he slipped on something and fell, turning to block Harry from the fall. He cursed as he landed on the bed with his legs dangling over the side and Harry slid a little to get comfortable in his sleep. Dean tried to push Harry off and he just latched onto him instead. Sam wouldn't be waking up until morning and Dean was resolved to a sleepless night, trying not to think of how comfortable he was.

Sam woke up late the next morning and was surprised he couldn't hear Harry up and about yet, although Dean would sleep well into the afternoon if he could. He walked passed Harry's door and did a double take at the open door. Harry and Dean were both asleep, Harry was snuggled into Dean's side while Dean had one arm wrapped protectively around Harry. Sam crept back into his room and grabbed his phone and a camera he had gotten yesterday. He went back to the doorway and took a picture with each and made a note not to let them know he took the pictures. He closed the door until it was only open a crack and put his stuff back in his room. He made sure to make noise as he passed the room and went into the kitchen.

He fought the urge to laugh when Harry came in blushing a few minutes later, instead raising an eyebrow in question while Harry made breakfast. Dean came in a few minutes later and Harry blushed again as he put plates on the table. There was an awkward silence while Harry refused to look directly at Dean and Dean stared at Harry openly. Sam cleared his throat after a few minutes and Harry looked at him while Dean still stared at Harry. "So...what are we doing today?"

Dean finally tore his eyes away from Harry and answered. "Dad left some coordinates in his journal, I think we should check'em out. I wanna get back to hunting."

"What about you Harry?"

"I think I'll head to Bobby's place, I wanna see how Godric and Nepenthe are doing. I could join you later on but there's some stuff I wanna take care of first."

Dean was staring at Harry and Sam looked a little sad that Harry wouldn't be coming with them. "Then I guess this'll be the last day we see you for awhile. What do we do?"

"Have fun."

They spent the rest of the day going through the town and messing around all day and week into the night. They went their separate ways the next morning, Harry apparating to Bobby's while Sam and Dean headed out to the coordinates in the journal.

* * *

><p><strong>I know a lot of you voted for other people but the majority has spoken. Many of you reviewed and messaged me that HarryDean is overdone but I must remind you that it was a vote, and I'm already writing spinoffs and other fics for certain pairings. The ones I currently have in the works fro spinoffs are a Harry/Alistair, a Harry/Crowley, and severals others. I have other fics in the works including an angel!Harry and a demon!Harry and several other pairings so keep your eyes peeled in the next couple weeks.**

**Next Time On NGA: Time Spent Apart and Papa Winchester**


	6. Heart Problems

**I have no excuse for my absence.**

**I have actually had this chapter written for a very long time, I just didn't have a computer to upload the file with. I have tons of different chapters written up for different stories and I would greatly appreciate it if someone could kick my ass into getting me to write more instead of jumping between stories all the time.**

**I think you've waited long enough for this so I'll save anything else for the end of the next chapter, which should be posted within the next half-hour.**

* * *

><p>It was a few months later when Harry saw the Winchesters again. Sam called almost everyday, sometimes Dean would talk to him for a couple minutes but it was mostly Sam. Harry was settled into a routine with Bobby, wake up early and make breakfast, eat and talk with Bobby before cleaning things around the property and sometimes helping Bobby with fixing cars or going with him on nearby hunts. Sam would call around lunch and they would talk anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours depending on how much time Sam had. At night he would make dinner and afterwards Bobby would research or lounge and Harry would find different ways to entertain himself. Nepenthe and Godric had pulled a disappearing act a couple weeks back but Harry could sense that his familiars were safe but were hiding from him for one reason or another but it wasn't the first time one or both of them had done something like this. He couldn't focus on it too much though because his thoughts kept turning to Dean, mainly because Sam kept finding ways to bring him up and trying to play matchmaker between the two whenever Dean talked to Harry on the phone, making comments just out of earshot from Harry but obvious from Dean's stunted sentences and quick had a nagging feeling though that something was going to happen soon, something bad, and his instincts were rarely wrong. It was late when Sam called for the day and Harry was finishing up some research for Bobby when his phone rang.<p>

"Hey Sam, I thought you weren't going to call today. What's up?"

"Hey Harry, sorry, it's been a busy day. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, not at all."

Harry heard Sam give a relieved sigh on the other end although it wouldn't matter if he had called at two in the morning, Harry would answer whenever someone called. "Okay, um, could you, could you come to where I am?"

There was a desperate tone to Sam's voice that had Harry on edge instantly and he magicked his clothes and packed some things with a wave of his hand as he spoke to Sam. "Sam, what's wrong? What happened?"

"It's Dean, he's... he's in the hospital and they don't think he's going to make it."

"Just hold on Sam, I'll be there in a couple seconds."

Harry waved his hand and sent a patronus to Bobby, letting him know what was going on, and apparated into a dingy motel room in front of Sam who was sitting with his head in his hands on the edge of the bed. Sam didn't move when Harry appeared or react when Harry said his name. Harry sat next to Sam and the larger man leaned into the comfort Harry offered. "I can't lose him, I can't lose anyone right now. Help me Harry, I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, just tell me what happened."

"We were on a hunt and there were these kids, they were trapped by a rawhead and I took them out while Dean stayed behind to take care of it. I don't know how but he ended up in a puddle when he electrocuted it and he had a heart attack, the doctors said there isn't anything I can do. I researched and couldn't come up with anything that can save him. Please help, I don't know what else to do."

"It's alright Sam, I can heal him, we just need to get him here to the motel room. Everything's going to be alright."

Sam nodded and was about to ask how they were supposed to get Dean out when there was a knock on the door. Sam got up to answer and Harry pushed him back down gently and went to the door. Harry stumbled back when Dean practically fell through the door in front of him, getting his footing at the last second. "Dean?"

"Hey, it's been awhile since we've seen you huh?"

Sam jumped up from the bed while Harry practically dragged Dean over to it and helped him down. "What are you doing here, you should be resting in the hospital."

"If I'm gonna die then I'm not gonna waste time in a hospital where the nurses aren't even cute."

"This actually makes things easier, we don't have to break you out now. And don't assume you're going to die, I'm not about to lose anymore people if I can prevent it."

They could both tell that Dean was struggling to stay conscious and upright on the bed and the only thing keeping him up was his Winchester stubbornness. Harry eased him into laying down and studied his face. "Sam I need you to leave the room, there isn't very much time before his death is guaranteed and I can't save him. I'm going to heal him but it's going to drain a lot of my magic and I'm probably going to sleep for awhile, don't ask how long because I don't know. Don't ask any questions or say anything right now, just leave. You'll know when you can come back in. And call Bobby and let him know what's going on, I didn't get the chance to give him a heads up."

Sam nodded, trusting Harry completely and left the room. It was a testament to how weak Dean was with his lack of resistance or response in general, he just stared at Harry almost incoherently. Harry made sure Dean was in the center of the bed and magicked his shirt off seeing as Dean wasn't going to move anytime soon and straddled him. Harry put his hands over Dean's heart and closed his eyes, letting his magic gather and tingle underneath his skin. When he was ready he opened his eyes and leaned down to touch his forehead to Dean's, his eyes glowing with the magic running through him. He let go of the grip on his magic and kissed Dean, healing him from the inside out. Harry let his magic do its work on Dean and he knew it worked when he felt Dean's heart beat stronger under his hand but didn't disconnect his lips until he knew it was a permanent fix. He sat back up and saw Dean looking at him but their were too many emotions in his eyes to sort through. He smiled weakly and managed to get off of Dean before he couldn't sit up anymore and collapsed on the bed. He wanted to stay conscious long enough to further out if the arms he felt holding him against a strong chest were real or not but he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and fell into blackness.

Dean knew he was dying and he needed to stay alive long enough to make sure that Sam would be alright and that Harry could take care of him. He was sad that he couldn't see his father one last time or figure out why he couldn't get a certain pair of green eyes out of his head but he had already resigned himself to his fate. The only problem was that he didn't expect his trip from the hospital would take so much out of him and he couldn't even sit up anymore. He heard Harry talking above him and saw Sam leave from the corner of his eye before his shirt disappeared and Harry was straddling him. He wanted to make some cocky remark but he couldn't get his lips to move let alone anything else. His vision was getting dark around the edges and he could tell he was slipping and it wasn't as painful as he thought it would be before his vision was suddenly filled with Harry and he felt a warmth starting to spread from his chest outward.

He let the feeling of warmth take over and closed his eyes. He didn't open them again until it started to recede and looked up at Harry smiling weakly above and he couldn't figure out why that warmth got stronger again when he looked at Harry and he felt safe somehow. He watched Harry move off him and he sat up suddenly when Harry started to fall forward and caught him and brought him against his chest. He stared at Harry for a moment and thought about the way he seemed to fit in his arms before a knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts and Sam opened the door a second later.

Sam stopped in his tracks when he saw Dean alive and looking better than he had in years with Harry, unconscious in his brothers arms. "Dean...you're okay."

Dean wanted to make one of his usual cocky remarks about that but he was too preoccupied with how Harry had collapsed after he had healed him. "Yeah, I haven't felt this good in years but what happened to Harry? He collapsed as soon as he was done doing, whatever it is he did."

"He healed you, Dean, he used up his magic. He told me before he made me leave that he would be out for awhile when he was done but he didn't know how long." Sam saw Dean hold Harry against him tighter and had to stop smile at the sight.

"Well Sasquatch, any idea what to do with him until he wakes up then?"

"Well Harry asked me to call Bobby to let him know so I did and I asked how long he would be out while I was talking to him."

"Well what did he say?"

"He said he didn't know, he's Harry exhaust himself like this a few times but not as badly as healing would have done. He's said it could be anywhere from a day or two to almost a month."

"So you're saying we have no way of knowing when he'll wake up, if at all?"

"He will wake up Dean, we just have no idea when."

"Well what did he do when he exhausted himself those other times?"

"Well Bobby said it happened when Harry warded his house and he slept for a little over a day but that he and Bobby did a hunt a few years ago and he exhausted himself killing a demon and then healing the girl it had been possessing and he slept for a full month afterwards."

Dean looked down at Harry in surprise and Harry shifted in his arms and turned into his chest. "He killed a demon?" There was awe in his voice and Sam knew that Harry would have been blushing and denying that it was anything special if he had been awake. "Wait, what about Dad, we can't search for him and drag Harry around until he wakes up. Can we leave him at Bobby's like this?"

Sam saw that Dean felt responsible for what had happened and didn't want to leave Harry until he knew that he would be okay. "Why don't we take a break? We could head to Bobby's and stay there until he wakes up."

"What about Dad though?"

"We can call and leave a message, if he wants details or something he can call us." Sam moved over to the table and grabbed the shirt that was folded on top of it, the one that Dean had been wearing before and tossed it next to him on the bed. "What happened to your shirt by the way?"

Dean reluctantly let go of Harry and moved him so he was laying with his head against the pillows and put his shirt on quickly. "Not entirely sure, it just disappeared somewhere along the line and Harry had his hands over my heart." Sam came over to the bed and touch the pouch from around Harry's neck. "What's that?"

"It's like an emergency survival kit of Harry's, he made one that I keep in my bag too. It has charms and stuff on it so you can put whatever you want inside it and it'll all fit, I just have spare clothes and guns in mine but Harry has whole sets of things in house, including a shrunken car."

Sam reached inside and rummaged around before he pulled out a set of sleeping clothes for Harry. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure he's comfortable, I wouldn't want to sleep in my day clothes for weeks."

"You're just gonna strip him down in his sleep."

"I've done this before and he's had to do the same for me, we lived together for three years Dean, only one of them had... Look, if you're embarrassed then don't look or hide in the bathroom or something."

Dean just sat there awkwardly while Sam looked at him with his eyebrow raised. "Do you think we can see those scars this time?"

"He's exhausted so probably, he uses magic to hide them and he doesn't have any left right now." Dean nodded and looked away while Sam changed him as fast as he could without lingering on the scars, there was an unspoken agreement that they would wait until Harry wanted to let them know the story behind them all. It was night at this point and they didn't talk again until they were about to sleep.

"So, Sam, where do we sleep?"

"Well I don't plan on letting either of you out of my sight anytime soon and I'm not letting you take the floor or the chair."

"I'm not gonna sleep with him!"

"Why not? You've done it before, you can do it again."

"No I haven't! What are you talking about?"

Sam smirked as Dean's voice got higher and went over to his bag and pulled out a picture and showed it to him. "Really? I think this says otherwise."

"... Give me the picture."

"No, now unless you want this spread spread all over the Internet that bad ass Dean Winchester likes to cuddle you're going to get in the bed next to Harry and sleep."

They stared each other down before Dean gave in and got into the bed, swearing under his breath and muttering payback. Sam went to the armchair in the room and went to sleep when he heard Dean's breath even out after some shifting and went to sleep himself.

The brothers were jolted awake the next morning by sharp knocking at their door. Dean went to jump up first but was pulled back down by Harry's vice grip on his waist and Sam got up instead. Sam knew that if Harry couldn't sense any danger even in his current state that everything was safe and he went and opened the door after a quick call of coming. He was shocked by who was on the other side and was snapped out of it by Dean asking who it was. "Dad?"


	7. Daddy Dearest

Sam stared in shock at his father standing just outside the door and vaguely registered standing aside and letting him in. John had a questioning look in his eyes but refrained from speaking immediately when he noticed Dean sitting up in bed looking perfectly healthy with a pair of arms around his waist. Dean was looking back at him in surprise and shifted to be able to defend Harry from his father if he had to, the movement didn't go unnoticed by John. It was tense for a moment until John spoke up. "What's going on here? Sam calls sounding panicked with news of your impending death and I find the two of you perfectly fine, in bed with a girl no less."

Sam didn't know how to start and looked to Dean for help who took the hint and decided to tell his father only the things that wouldn't get Harry shot. "It's good to see you to Dad, it's only been around six months."

"Explain Dean."

"Sam wasn't lying when he called you, I was dying, and I'm not sleeping with a girl either, his name is Harry and he saved my life."

"How and who's Harry?"

Dean hesitated and couldn't decide what to tell him and Sam took over. "Harry's a friend of mine from college, he was close by so I called him about Dean and asked for help. He came and helped."

"You didn't tell me how." Sam looked nervous and John looked to his eldest for information and got the same nervous look. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." They answered together and a little to quickly and John narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Don't lie to me boys, what are you not telling me?"

Dean was staring at him blankly and Sam spoke up after a few more tense minutes. "We can't tell you, not until Harry wakes up or we go to Bobby's."

"Who exactly is Harry and why do we have to wait until he wakes up?"

Dean looked uncomfortable and looked at Sam and shifted so he was almost completely between Harry and his father and Sam spoke up protectively. "He's a friend from college. He healed Dean and has to recover."

John was watching his boys carefully and trying to see Harry's face from where he stood. "What aren't you boys telling me?"

Dean spoke up this time. "We aren't hiding anything, it's just not our story to tell."

"I expect this kind of treatment from Sam, but not from you Dean."

Sam was watching Dean for his reaction and was surprised when he just met their father's stare head on. John looked ready to kill to find out what was going on and was studying his boys, looking for signs of something off, when Harry shifted on the bed. Dean looked at Harry and saw the pained expression on his face. He put his hand on Harry's forehead and it was burning to the touch, he looked up at Sam panicked and Sam came over immediately, the brothers having almost forgotten their father was in the room. "He's burning up, did Bobby mention anything about this?"

"No, I would've said so last night."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?"

John was watching them suspiciously and decided it was time for them to remember he was there. "One of you tell me what the hell is going on right now."

Sam and Dean looked at their father before looking at each other and silently agreeing that Dean would take Harry and Sam would take care of dealing with their father. Dean got out of bed and picked Harry up and headed out of the room before his father had a chance to react and Sam blocked the door. John was too shocked at this turn of events to do anything until Dean was already gone and Sam looked like he wouldn't move for anything. By the time that John came back to his senses he was furious, Sam calls with news of Dean dying in a hospital and he goes there to find that Dean had gotten out somehow and heads to the motel Sam had left in the message to find Dean perfectly fine, sleeping with someone, only to leave with said someone and leave behind more questions than answers. "Explain. Now."

Sam met his father's glare with a calm gaze. "Harry saved Dean's life, that's it."

"How?"

"I wasn't in the room when it happened."

"Who's Harry?"

"A friend fro-"

"Damnit Sam! If you say he's a friend from college one more time I swear."

Sam was starting to get angry at his father, he was too stubborn to let the subject go, especially since it would appear supernatural to him. John's fury was spreading to Sam and Sam hoped this wouldn't end as badly as he feared. "You swear you'll what Dad? You don't have any right to ask about any of this. You never answered us before now, even when we were back in Lawrence, I honestly didn't expect you to show up just because you're own son was dying."

"Of course I would answer if one of my sons was dying, what makes you think otherwise?"

"Maybe the fact that you haven't contacted either of us despite all the calls, even when I came back! What the hell is so important that you won't contact us until someone is dying?"

"You know I'm close to the thing that killed your mother, I can't afford to lose it."

"Oh forget about revenge, it doesn't take more than a couple minutes to leave a message to let us know you were still alive! You're so consumed with getting whatever it was that got mom that you forget how to raise your own sons! I wanna kill that thing too but you won't even tell me what it is! Forget it. I'm done. Go hunt this thing if you want, but don't bother contacting me again whether you kill or not."

Sam grabbed his stuff and left, leaving his father standing their stunned in the middle of the room. John ran out a second later and looked for his son or the impala and didn't find them, he hadn't the engine and Sam couldn't have gone so far in a couple seconds so he got in his truck and headed for where he hoped the boys would be, at Bobby's with their friend Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the next one, I am truly sorry for the long absence from ff.<strong>

**I never stopped writing but I had no way of uploading things until now, convinced my mom to let me have my new macbook now instead of waiting until Christmas, yay! I must admit that I am at a bit of a debate with myself on how accurate Sam and and his dad's reactions are, I don't like writing angry people 'cause I tend to get OOC or stuck on what to write, so please tell me what you think. ****  
><strong>

**Next time on The Next Great Adventure: Familiars, Fathers, and Firewhiskey. Lots of Firewhiskey.**


End file.
